


Lance’s Guide to Love

by PlanceGardener21



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Garrison trio, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Lance bought the latest issue of Galactic Teen Magazine, featuring exclusive stories about the Paladins of Voltron, but it is written entirely in Galran. While Lance and Pidge play Killbot Phantasm one evening onboard the Atlas, Hunk entertains them with his translation of the magazine. This amusement leads Lance and Pidge to an important realization about how they feel about each other when Hunk translates the article “Lance’s Guide to Falling in Love.”
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, pidge/lance, plance - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	Lance’s Guide to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is some pretty sweet tooth-rotting Plance fluff starring the Garrison Trio. Callbacks to the Voltron Legendary Defender animated and comic book series are intentional. I believe Plance was foreshadowed throughout the series, but season 8 was changed to give the story a tragic and unsatisfying ending. This story is a little glimpse at what should have been. If you enjoy it, please leave a comment. This fic was originally intended for a zine, but was rejected. I am rather fond of it, and I hope you will be too.

It would be a long journey home after saving the universe one final time, but the Atlas was well-equipped for the voyage. The crew had thoroughly restocked all of the necessary supplies the last time they were docked in orbit around a Class VI planet. Hunk had made himself comfortable in the only chair in Lance’s small room onboard the massive ship while Pidge and Lance sat together on the floor with their video game controllers in hand. The boys had changed out of their uniforms and were relaxing in their Paladin pajamas, robes, and lion slippers, but Pidge had pulled on a dark green turtleneck sweater over her pajamas instead of wearing her robe.

“What are you reading?” Pidge asked without looking away from their game of Killbot Phantasm.

“Lance bought the latest issue of Galactic Teen Magazine. Apparently we’re this month’s cover story,” Hunk replied, holding up the cover with its colorful photo of the Paladins in their bright new uniforms.

Pidge smirked. “I can’t believe you read that junk, Lance.”

“Well, I don’t actually read it because it’s all in Galran. I just look at the pictures.” 

Pidge giggled. “Hunk has gotten really fluent in Galran. Can you translate it for us?”

“I’ll do my best.” Hunk began to read aloud. First there was an interview with Allura accompanied by a photo spread of Romelle, “Coran, Coran the Gorgeous Man” and the Princess herself modeling Altean-inspired fashions. Then there was an inspirational profile of Shiro, the brave captain of the Atlas, complete with sage advice about leadership and motivational quotes in the sidebar. Next Hunk read an article called “Technology Hacks with Pidge,” followed by a witty interview with the brilliant Holt family, and then skimmed a collection of his own tastiest quick-and-easy, mouth-watering recipes, placed conveniently next to an ad with coupons for lunch specials at Vrepit Sal’s. The next section of the magazine was a series of paparazzi photos of that Paladin known as the “Mysterious Heartthrob.” It was all about Keith, who refused to give an interview, so the magazine editors responded by publishing a completely made up list of celebrity females he’s dated, most of whom were hideous-looking aliens who were much older than Keith’s mother. Lance cackled at that one. 

“Keith looks either innocently surprised or like a homicidal maniac in most of the photos, and, you know, some girls go for that sort of thing,” Lance said, sniggering.

“I like the one of him in the cowboy hat. Yee-haw!”

“You only like that one because he’s not wearing a shirt,” Lance said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Is there anything about Lance in there?” Pidge asked quickly, changing the subject.

“Of course.” Lance flashed her his most dazzling smile. “They saved the best part for last.” He winked at her. “Read it, Hunk.”

Hunk cleared his throat and began. “Lance’s Guide to Falling in Love.”

“Oh yeah, he does that all the time,” said Pidge, rolling her eyes.

Lance put their game on pause, listening as Hunk continued to read aloud, “How to Look Cool.”

“Now I know this magazine is bogus,” Pidge giggled. Lance glared at her.

“Falling in love is no simple task. Sure there are many beautiful women out there who will catch your eye. But what makes love so special is that it’s about a connection. It’s more than skin deep. Love is about being vulnerable...”

“You were pretty vulnerable when Bob dropped you in that big vat of acid,” Pidge said to Lance.

“Shh!” he said to her. “Listen!”

“Love is about finding your best friend,” Hunk read.

“Wait. What?!” Pidge exclaimed, looking from Hunk to Lance, and lifting one eyebrow. “Best friend?!” Lance looked away, the color rising in his cheeks. 

Hunk laughed and continued to translate for them. “That’s why you have to create opportunities to fall in love. Find activities to do together.”

“Like playing video games,” Pidge said while elbowing Lance in the ribs. Hunk continued reading but they weren’t listening. Lance went for Pidge’s ribs, which he knew were ticklish. “Stop it!” She yelped, overcome with giggles as he tickled her mercilessly through the thin shirt she wore beneath her sweater. She slapped him playfully. They were not even aware that they had missed part of Hunk’s translation.

“These intense experiences create a bond,” Hunk continued. “Plus when she’s scared she might just snuggle closer to you!”

“Now that sounds like Pidge.” It was Lance’s turn to smirk. “When we were lost in space without our lions, Pidge clung to me the entire time. She was holding me so tight that she almost cut off the circulation in my arm, Hunk!”

“I remember that.” Hunk chuckled.

Pidge’s cheeks were suddenly very pink. 

“Ask each other questions. Find out where she’d like to be in ten years.”

Lance gave Pidge his most charming smile. “So where do you see yourself in ten years? Building robots? Working as a Garrison scientist? Married to a hot flight instructor?” He flashed her that familiar lopsided grin of his, and Pidge’s blush deepened, and she backed away from him a little.

“Ask her about her life and talk about art together.”

“You know, I really like that sketch you have on the wall in your room, Pidge. What did you call it? ‘One of a Million Sunsets.’ Great title.” Lance had invaded her personal space once again.

Pidge hid her face in her sweater.

“See how you both interpret things. Remember, it’s not about having the same opinions but rather seeing the world anew through someone else’s eyes.” Hunk paused before reading the next sentence, his eyes wide. He looked over at his two best friends, wondering if he should read the next part aloud.

Lance’s expression was gentle as he gazed at Pidge. “You remembered what I said to you that day, didn’t you?”

Pidge lowered the high collar that hid her face. “You said, ‘It’s not a sunset, Pidge’ and I said—“

“A million sunsets just happen every day.” He uttered this very softly, and in unison with her. He was leaning in very close to her now. Pidge bit her bottom lip as she gazed into his deep blue eyes. Their breathing quickened.

Embarrassed, Hunk went back to the magazine once more to continue reading. “And most importantly, you have to be kiss compatible...” Hunk began, but did not finish. He put the magazine down and blinked at the astonishing sight before him. Lance had placed his hands on Pidge’s slender waist as she knelt facing him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Should we find out?” Lance asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I have a hypothesis I would like to test...” And before Lance could say anything more, she was cradling his face in her delicate hands and kissing him softly on the lips. Lance closed his eyes and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. She moaned softly as he kissed her back, and Hunk just sat there, gaping at them, the magazine momentarily forgotten in his lap. After several heartbeats it slid to the floor with a muffled bang that startled all three of them. Lance and Pidge broke apart, suddenly self-conscious about the fact that they had just shared a passionate kiss in front of their other best friend. 

“Um, thanks for translating that for us, Hunk,” Pidge said awkwardly. 

“Guess my magazine isn’t totally bogus, huh?” Lance asked Pidge. They were both blushing.

She grinned at him. “Well, it’s not the Galactic Enquirer. There’s validity to at least some of the articles in it.” She got up and headed towards the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Lance asked.

“To the newsstand at the commissary to buy a copy. I am getting that article framed.”

Lance ran after her with a handful of GAC he hastily picked up from his desk. “Get the special edition. It has autographed posters of us in the back!”

Hunk flipped to the back of the magazine and saw indeed that there were mini posters of all of the Paladins. The very last one was a photo of “The Garrison Trio,” as they had been dubbed by the press. He saw himself there, grinning broadly as he stood beside his two closest friends on the shore of a far distant sea at sunset. Lance was beaming at the camera with one arm casually draped around Pidge’s shoulders. Adorably, little Chuchule, one of Allura’s pet mice, was perched on Pidge’s right shoulder with her little pink tail bent into the shape of a heart. In the photo, Pidge was blushing a lovely shade of rose that nicely complimented Chuchule’s fur. Hunk chuckled when he read the caption at the bottom of the poster. 

“Love is about finding your best friend.” —Lance. XOXOXO

Overcome with happiness for two of the people he adored most in the universe, Hunk decided he might just get that one framed. “Wait for me!” He ran after them.


End file.
